Slender Fortress 2
Slender Fortress 2 Slender Fortress 2 is a mod and unofficial gamemode for the game Team Fortress 2 by Valve, made by Kit o' Rifty for the Lunar Republic Gaming servers on February 8, 2013, and then made public on Oct. 21, 2013. Other contributors including, but not limited to - Mammoth Mogul Glubbable Simply Delicious Miss Ko Reagy Alphonse Aurora Cave Captain Scissors Lampenpam Vincentor Hinomaru DeadlyCreature Jillybean Cherry Teardrop LittleMissGore Egosins Master Pancakes Pasta Pillows Royal Professor Danny Nue Sigma Vapora TaviHFS Angel Gameplay Basics/Controls/Goal Goal The goal of SF2 is to escape from the chosen map in various ways, sometimes via running to the exit, collecting 8 pages like normal Slender games, collecting other items (Such as twelve beer bottles or ten keys), collecting a single item and surviving until they can escape (The Ward, Abandoned, Alpha Complex, Five Rounds at Freddy's). Controls Attacking- For most people, left click to do this. Whatever button you use to fire your gun or hit a melee. You use this to pick up pages, gas cans, cameras, etc. It can also stun several bosses, but not most of them. Swinging at a player or prop will attract a boss. Flashlight- Right click, or whatever you use to compression blast as Pyro, scope in as Sniper, Ubercharge as Medic, etc. It will create light that greatly improves vision in dim places, but has a limited battery (on most maps). When turned off, it will regain battery slowly. Pointing the flashlight at a boss will attract it to you. Engineers have a longer flashlight battery. Sprinting- Special attack button. Sometimes the mouse wheel or holding the taunt button. When activated, you will run quite a bit faster, helping you outrun bosses. It also has a limited meter like the flashlight that will regain itself over time (The Parish is an exception, unlimited sprint on that map only). (Not to be confused with scare sprint - when near a boss you will quicken the pace and when executed in combination with a sprint, only the fastest bosses will have an easy time catching you.) Scouts have a longer sprinting duration. Blinking - Can be activated manually with the reload button (Default "R"). When executed, either manually or automatically, your screen will go black for a split second. Other than temporary blindness, it is mostly only important when facing bosses like the Weeping Angels, who will kill you if you blink near them (If no one else is watching them). Will be activated automatically after a short period of time (for Snipers, this is longer). Jumping- Spacebar by default. This move is, of course, pertaining to TF2, but it is in SF2. When you jump, you lose one bar of stamina (the bar that lets you jump and sprint). It can be used to get on crates or trucks that you cannot pass in other ways, or evade the boss. Scouts can, of course, still execute the double jump. Crouching- Shift by default. Also in TF2. You crouch, becoming more stealthy and having the ability to move under some places at the cost of speed. With luck, you can use this to sneak past a boss that doesn't see you yet. Spies can use this to even greater effects.